


And you were the sun

by Infinatesky



Category: Amazingphil - Fandom, Danisnotonfire - Fandom, Phandom
Genre: Fluff, Helpful!Phil, High School AU, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Phan - Freeform, Stressed!Dan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-21
Updated: 2015-11-21
Packaged: 2018-05-02 16:26:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5255258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Infinatesky/pseuds/Infinatesky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan is breaking down, and Phil finds him just in time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And you were the sun

**Author's Note:**

> This is just the result of my midnight sleep-writing. I hope you enjoy :)

Dan paced back and forth in front of the sinks in the boy's bathroom. He was mumbling words to himself and his hands were tugging nervously on his short brown hair. If anyone had walked into the bathroom they probably would have thought he was going insane. 

The truth was Dan was stressing out. Freaking out. He felt as though someone had pressed a self destruct button in the back of his mind, and now all he could do was wait until he exploded.

He knew he was prepared for the presentation, countless facts about the war of 1812 strung together in clever sentences would repeat in his head at night as he fell asleep. He had practiced reciting his memorized essay to Phil many times, and every time Phil smiled, every time he encouraged Dan, saying he had recited perfectly.

But what if Phil had been lying.

What if When Dan walked into the classroom, and the teacher called his name for him to present, he totally failed.

What if he sounded like he was drowning when he spoke? Or what if no one could understand him because he was talking too fast, or his sentences made no sense? What if his classmates laughed at him and he teacher told him he had done horribly?

Normally Dan was level headed, rational and chill and easygoing. Any other time he would have just laughed any stress off before walking into the class and presenting his speech perfectly, catching the attention of his scatter brained classmates and earning a genuine applause from his amazed teacher. 

But this was not any other time.

Today just wasn't Dan's day. It had started off with his alarm failing to wake him up, which led to him frantically getting dressed while trying to pack his bag and brush his hair at the same time, and his tired mother had yelled at him many times to hurry up. When he ran out the door 7 minutes late, any sort of breakfast forgotten, he was just in time to see his bus dissapear around the corner.

He had cursed under his breath, before starting the 45 minute walk through his busy town to get to school. 

Dan's thoughts returned to the present when he heard the bell sound. He had been so lost in his mind he hadn't even realized when he had sat down, but he was now sitting on the white tiled floor, back against the wall, knees pulled up to his chest.

He suddenly remembered why he was worried, the bell meant that he had fully missed first class and now he was supposed to go to socials class. Now he was supposed to present.

With realization crashing down on him like a tsunami, he began to shake as silent tears fell from his eyes. Dan hid his face in his knees, and tried to calm down.

Why was he such a wimp? He should just go to class and do what he had to do. Why was he so messed up today?

Maybe it was because his mum had yelled at him. He wasn't used to that and it had scared him.

Maybe it was because he had accidentally stepped out in front of a car on his dreary morning walk, earning himself a few harsh words from the half asleep driver who had swerved so he wouldn't hit Dan. He had had to work really hard not to cry after that.

Maybe it was because when he had finally gotten to school 20 minutes late he had walked into the wrong classroom, and had been greeted by cruel laughter as he stuttered a stunned "sorry" before backing out of the room.

When he realized that he had to present his war of 1812 speech and he had forgotten his note cards, he couldn't take it anymore. That's when he had hid in the washroom, never having made it to his first class.

When the bathroom door opened, Dan's eyes flew open (he hadn't even noticed closing them) and he looked towards the door, ready to explain himself if a teacher walked in. 

~

Phil had been wondering where Dan was all first class. When he hadn't shown up for the beginning of second class either, Phil decided he had to look for Dan. He knew Dan had once hid in the bathrooms, so that's where Phil decided to check first.

There were 4 different boy's bathrooms in the school, 5 if you counted the one beside the gym. Phil had looked in 3 before he finally found Dan. 

When Phil opened the door and saw Dan, he smiled at having found his friend, but his face dropped when he noticed Dan's puffy red eyes, and the way he was curled in on himself.

When Dan saw Phil standing at the doorway, he felt as if a weight had been lifted and the sight of his favourite person made him feel like everything could be ok. The feeling of relief was followed by embarrassment as he realized how pathetic he must look. 

Phil gently closed the door before slowly walking towards Dan. He felt horrible for not finding his friend sooner, he imagined Dan crying here all alone, and the thought made his heart break. He slid down the wall so that he was sitting beside Dan, their thighs touching.

Dan looked towards Phil, and their eyes locked. Dan's honey brown eyes were sad and wet, but full of love for the other boy. Phil's ocean blue eyes were filled with worry, but the optimism that seemed to flow through him shone through.

"Are you okay?" Phil whispered. The simple question asked much more then it seemed.

In response Dan leaned himself into Phil, pressing his face against Phil's chest. Dan needed to remind himself that someone was there for him, that someone cared. If Phil left he knew he would break down again, and by leaning against Phil and feeling his presence it made Dan feel like Phil might never leave. 

"My morning didn't go so well" Dan offered, voice muffled by Phil's shirt. Dan loved being this close to Phil. It made him feel protected, wanted.

Phil wrapped his arms around the brown haired boy, shifting slightly so he could lean his head on Dan's back. They were tangled around each other, and they both needed this closeness. They craved it. They loved it. They loved how comfortable and open and protected it felt. They both loved each other. And everything was going to be ok.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos would be greatly appreciated


End file.
